SAME SCRIPT DIFFERENT CAST
by Shortie91
Summary: Another songfic...a two shot...maybe three who knows
1. Same script, Different cast

**CASEY'S POV**

I walked into the cafe putting my keys in my purse so I could barley see where I'm going "Ok Em what was the big…" when I looked up I was surprised to see Amy, Kendra, and Sally sitting with Emily at our table "Umm guys what's going on? Amy why are you here? I thought you hated me…is everyone mad at me or something?"

"Casey its ok we're not mad at you" Emily said trying to calm me down and believe me I was anything but calm.

"What's wrong?"

"You might wanna sit down Case" Sally told me gently of course I trusted her so I did

"Hun its Max" Kendra said sadly

My eyes immediately got big and I started panicking "What's wrong with Max? is he ok? Was there an accident?"

"Hun calm down he's not dieing or anything"

"I wish he was" Amy snapped glaring at the wall everyone else didn't even defend him they just agreed with her.

I went from scared to pissed off "What's wrong with you guys? Why would you wish my boyfriend was dead? I thought you guys liked him"

"We did like him that's why I called you"

"Em what are you talking about? You just agreed with Amy and everybody else now your saying you guys like him?"

"We just wanted to tell you something"

"Well then tell me or I'm leaving" no one said anything we just kept looking at each other wondering who was gonna talk first but no one said anything for like 5 minutes.

"Fine you guys don't want to talk" I grabbed my purse got up and just as I was about to walk out the door…

"We think you should break up with Max" Amy blurted out I could tell I was not the only one who wasn't expecting her to say that.

"Amy!" they all shouted

"What?"

"We were supposed to break it to her gently" Kendra snapped at her

"Well sorry but no one else was saying anything and she needs to know" she snapped back

"Yeah but that's not how we're supposed to tell her" Sally

"Well you guys were just gonna let her go and forget our plan just because you're to chicken to tell her the truth"

"What's going on?" I tried to get their attention

"That is so not true"

"Oh come on Sally you didn't wanna tell her in the first place"

"Guys"

"I did too"

"Guys"

"Yeah right"

"GUYS" I finally got their attention "What's going on?" I sat back down putting my elbows on the table.

Amy sighed "Look I know we didn't always get along…"

I scoffed "Us getting along? That's like saying the titanic didn't get along with the ice burg"

"Ok we always were fighting…more than you and Derek but that's not the point" I sat back and crossed my arms "The point is…we don't think it's a good idea for you to go out with Max" I was about to get up again but her words stopped me "At least hear us out…please Casey"

I sighed "Fine I'm listening"

"Thank you"

"But make it quick…I was supposed to meet him later"

"Fine" she said while gritting her teeth trying to calm down "He's gonna hurt you"

"What do you mean hurt me?"

"I'm mean he's gonna hurt you…as one of his many ex-girlfriends I thought I should warn you…I just wish I should've listened to the one before me" she looked at Sally "I'm sorry"

She tried to smile but I could tell its hard cause she's trying not to cry. "Sally?" I looked at her confused "Is it true?"

She nodded "Its true…I used to go out with him when we were freshmen for almost a year I loved him so much…I thought he loved me too"

"What happened?"

"Everything was going great…at least I thought it was…but then he said 'sorry its over for what its worth you were great' and gave me a light punch on the shoulder walked over to his friends…I started crying they saw it and just laughed at me"

"That's not true" I shook my head not wanting to believe it

"It is" Kendra said I looked at her confused "He did the same thing to me"

"And me" Even after Emily said it I still shook my head covering my ears refusing to believe it…but a part of me does "Case…you have to believe us…I know deep down you do believe it"

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?" I shouted at them "Even if that was true that was in the past…he's different now"

They shook their heads at me "No he's not Case…I'm your best friend and you know I went out with him not that long before you did"

"He is different he told me that 'I'm beautiful…I…."

"I love you" Sally

"I would never change you" Amy

"And you're the…" Kendra

"The only girl for me" they all finished

"Is that what he said?" Amy

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"Cause you weren't the first girl he said that to" she wiped away a tear

"And you're definitely not gonna be his last" Kendra

"No" my voice was breaking down _I'm not gonna cry…its not true…he would never do that to me_

"He's a devirginizer" Emily

"A player" Sally

"A liar" Kendra

"A heartless bastard" Amy

"Yeah" they all agreed

"No…I refuse to believe it…we haven't slept together and he never pressured me into doing anything with him either"

"Not yet"

"Emily!"

"What? Its true Case" she took a deep breath "Even if he hadn't talk you into doing anything yet doesn't mean he won't and you know I wouldn't just give my virginity to just anybody…he's gonna pressure you into sleeping with him you'll be thinking its not a big deal if you let him get what he wants just this once because you love him you give him everything and then he realizes you actually might fall for him he leaves and go after the next girl"

"You're lying"

"What do we have to gain if you broke up with Max?"

"You're just jealous" _Ok that was stupid but it's the only thing I could come up with_

"Wow…its sad how much you sounded just like me" Amy looked down then looked at me "Don't make the same mistake I made Casey"

"The only mistake you made was letting him go…and I'm not gonna let him go just because his ex-girlfriends said so"

"Have you ever wondered why most of us got along?" I looked at her confused "Think about it all of us are almost exactly the same we are so gullible when it comes to the guys we like, we're stubborn as hell, always find a way to get what we want, hopeless romantics, would never let our boyfriends go to far but we let Max do whatever he wants…he's always going after the same girls the more morals the better the game is to him"

"You're wrong" I got up grabbed my bag and headed for the exit without looking back

Just as I put my hand on the handle "Don't forget what we said Case"

I turned around "Why are you doing this anyway? Even if what you're saying is true…why go out your way to warn me? You hate me" she shook her head

"No I never hate you…I tried to break you guys to break up cause I didn't want you end up like me…I mean us I didn't want to tell you what he was like cause I knew you didn't believe me…but I can't just sit back and watch him do the same thing again without warning you at least"

I shook my head "You're wrong" I turned around opened the door

"Just don't forget what we said" she shouted as I walked out the door. I went to my car and was about to sit down but I noticed their was a CD case said 'Princess' on the CD. I picked it up sat down started the car put it in backed up and started driving back home. First thing I heard on the CD was Derek's voice.

"Hey Princess…I know you're denying everything the girls were saying but I just want you to at least think about what their saying…if you're angry that's fine but don't be mad at them for warning you be mad at me I convinced them to tell them what they told me…you're probably wondering why do I care? Right? I do care Case believe it or not I care a lot more than you think…anyways here's a song I think you should hear"

**[Whitney:] Um? Hey Deb. **

**[Deborah Cox:] Mmm hmm? **

**[WH:] Thank you for being woman enough to come.**

** [DC:] Whitney, what's this about? **

**[WH:] I know he's leaving me for you.**

** [DC:] Who said that? Who told you that it's true?**

** [WH:]What is he tellin' you? Could it be the same things that he told me? **

**[DC:] He told me that he loved me.**

** [WH:] I heard that. **

**[DC:] He told me I was (harmony) beautiful. How did you know? How did you know? **

**[WH:] Because I played that scene before.**

** [CHORUS:]This is a retake of my life.**

**I was his star for many nights. **

**Now the roles have changed, **

**And you're the leading lady in his life. **

**Lights, camera, now you're on. **

**Just remember you've been warned. **

**Enjoy it now, 'cause it won't last. **

**Same script, different cast. **

**[DC:]What you're saying could be true. **

**But how can I take advice from you? **

**[WH:]I'm not hating, But I wish the one before me Would have warned me too babe.**

**[DC:] Don't say no more. La La La La La La La La La **

**[WH:] Uncover your ears, girl. **

**[DC:] I'm not listening. La La La La La La La La La **

**[WH:]But I know you hear me. Maybe my reasons are wrong, But I know that you believe me. **

**[CHORUS]**

**[DC] It's your fault you didn't love him enough. **

**[WH:]That's the problem. I loved him too much. **

**And when you love him He becomes unattracted to you.**

**[DC:] Oh no, he's changed and I'll prove you wrong. **

**[WH:] No you won't. **

**[DC:] So go away. Leave us the hell alone! He loves me. **

**[WH:] He'll hurt you. **

**[DC:] He'll stay with me. **

**[WH:] He'll leave you. **

**[WH and DC:] For sure! For sure! **

**[CHORUS]**

**[DC:]This is a retake of my life. **

**You were his star for many nights. **

**But now the roles have changed. **

**I'm the leading lady in his life. **

**Lights, camera, now you're on. **

**Just remember you've been warned. **

**Enjoy it now, 'cause this will last. **

**I'm the future, you're his past. **

**[WH:]This is a retake of my life. **

**I was his star for many nights. **

**Now the roles have changed, And you're the leading lady in his life. **

**[WH and DC:]Lights, camera, now you're on. **

**Just remember you've been warned. **

**[WH:] Enjoy it now. **

**[DC:] Enjoy just now. **

**[WH:] It won't last. **

**[DC:] I know it will last. **

**[WH and DC:] Same script, different cast**

My eyes starting to fill up with tears but I refused to let them fall just like I refused to believe any of it was true.

"Its not true" I kept repeating _Then why are you trying to convince yourself more than them? What are you afraid of? Why are you keep telling yourself you love Max? Is it because you're to scared to let yourself love Derek?_

"I don't love him…I love Max" _Just because you keep saying that to yourself doesn't mean its eventually gonna come true_ "Yes it will"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. More Denial

**CASEY'S POV**

"You're always making fun of cheerleaders"

"So?" _Where is he getting at with this?_

"So…why are you giving up those other clubs to become one? I thought you loved poetry and plays and…whatever else there is"

**AN: OK THE ITALIC THAT'S UNDERLINE IS HER DENIAL THOUGHTS AND THE ONE'S THAT AREN'T UNDERLINE IS HER SUBCONICOUS THOUGHTS...HOPE THAT MAKES SENCE.**

_You think after 4 months he would remember what clubs I go to_ a mini me on my shoulder appeared on my shoulder irritated _Hey its not his fault you have so many clubs it's a wonder how you remember them besides Max is always busy with football, school, friends, and me_ another mini me appeared on the other side _So? Derek has to deal with all of that, help take care of the kids, has a job, and still manages to know you're whole schedule. He's my stepbrother we live in the same house he's bound to find out what my schedule is like I did with him…besides what does that have to do with anything? Uhhh for someone who gets straight As you sure have a tendency to act like an airhead I'm not an airhead! Says the cheerleader Uhhhh I don't even know why I'm arguing with you…or myself…whatever Its official McDonald you lost it Did not Did too Did not Did too Did not Girlie you're arguing with you're self if that's not losing it than I don't wanna find out what is._

I just shook my head hoping to they would stop talking…or me…you know what I mean "I may like all that stuff but I like you more" I smiled at him

He looked at me confused "You're doing this for me?"

"Of course"

"Oh no don't go changing you're self for me"

"Ahhh you're so sweet" I kissed him "And don't worry I'm not changing myself just…a small sacrifice"

"Are you sure?"

"Hey you have to put up with my family it's the least I can do"

"You sure?"

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice a couple things to make a relationships work" I pecked him on the cheek "Besides this way we get to spend more time together"

"That's a plus" he kissed me "I love you"

I smiled "I love you too" The mini me's popped up again _At least I think I do…no I do love him_. _Yeah right_. _I do!_ _How you convinced him is still amazes me cause you can't even convince yourself…of course his not exactly the brightest bulb in the tanning bed_ I shook my head "Shut up" I mumbled.

Max looked at me confused "What?"

"Oh nothing…you were saying?"

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"Max" I moaned put my hand over his so he stop pushing up my skirt. I came over to study at some point I ended up on his bed underneath him.

"What?" he stopped at looked at me confused

"I'm sorry…I just…I don't think we should…" I sat up a little which made him sit up too but he still was very close _I'm not sure if I like the fact his still practically on top of me you think he would of backed off completely_

"Its ok no ones home" he kissed me I kissed him back he pushed me back down separated my legs and settled in between them making my skirt almost to my waist. He starts pushing my shirt up a little after he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I let him push my shirt up until it was about to pass up my bra then I stopped him. "Its ok I'll be gentle I promise"

"Max…"

"I just wanna get close to you please" he was begging as he started kissing my neck

I looked away not being able to look at him "Ok" he smiled and had his way with me while I just tried not to cry _I love him he'll be happy if I let him do this one thing for him and if he's happy than I'm happy…right?_ I couldn't think anymore cause after he got started I felt like I was being ripped in half. I tried so hard not to scream pointless to try not to cry cause I was already sobbing. _It's not like he'll notice if I screamed he's too busy enjoying himself_ finally it was over. I just faked a smiled got up and went back home.

"He was anything but gentle" was the first thing I said when I walked through the door.

"Hey Space Case I asked you something" I guess I spaced out for a while

"Huh?" I looked away from the TV and noticed Derek got off his chair to sit by me on the couch

"I asked if you had fun 'studying' with the cardboard box"

I glared at him "What's with the air quotes?"

He shrugged and looked back at the TV "Because its obvious you weren't studying"

I glared at him "How would you know? You weren't even there"

"So?"

"So…you don't know what were doing"

He looked back at me "Yeah with his reputation and the way you were acting when you got home proves you were doing anything but studying"

"Excuse me you have no right to talk about reputations here considering yours isn't much better" I looked back at the TV "I'm surprised you know what studying is…when was the last time you studied anything?" I put my hand up before he could say anything "Sports and playboys don't count"

He glared at me "That's not what I was going to say…you know very well I've been working hard to pull my grades up and keep them up for a while now. And that I haven't been with a girl in 2 weeks…not that you've noticed" he mumbled the last part which I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear but its kinda hard not to considering his sitting right next to me.

_I did noticed that was after he set up the intervention for me and gave me that CD which I have yet thrown out_ "Ok just because you're just now discovering what it is doesn't mean you know we weren't studying"

"Yeah I do know"

"Ok I give up…how do you know if we didn't?"

"Even though its been a while since I've been with a girl I know that when you have a girl come over to study in your room when your parents are gone it usually means they have something on their minds and it has nothing to do with books" I looked down feeling like an idiot "I know his reputation how he works and when you came in it looked like you've been crying and someone died…maybe someone did"

"No one died Derek" I couldn't look at him so I looked at the ground as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

He put his hand under my chin lifting it gently so I would look at him "Not completely but a part of you did"

"No I didn't" I pushed his hand away

"Why are you letting him do this to you?"

"Doing what?"

"You know what"

"No I don't" I got up tried to go upstairs before I start crying again

"Yes you do" he got in front of me when I got to the stairs I tried to walk around him but he kept moving so I couldn't

"Derek move"

"No not until you tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me why you're still with him even after everything we told you"

I groaned getting more frustrated "Will you shut up about his reputation already? Why should I listen to you or his ex-girlfriends? Even if he did those things he's different now"

"You and I both know he's never going to change"

"You don't believe people can change?"

"No I believe it…but I also believe that even if they can change doesn't mean they're going to and refuses to believe they need to change"

"And let me guess you think Max is one of those people?"

"No I know his one of those people"

"Even if he didn't change so what? Its not like you're any better…why do you care anyways?"

"You know I'm not him"

"Let me see his ex-girlfriends called him: A devirginizer, player, liar, and a heartless bastard and that doesn't ring any bells?"

"Ok one I make sure to stay away from virgins…"

"Oh yeah that's right you go after sluts who knows what they're doing"

"I'm not a player or a liar I may use girls but at least I tell them that I'm only want sex nothing else I don't pretend to be someone I'm not. I don't promise them the world just to get into their pants and make them fall for me for some sick game or make them feel like they have to change themselves for me. I don't act like I'm flawless or point out theirs so they would change it. I know I'm not perfect but I don't pretend to be. I stay away from virgins because I know its something special to girls I don't want to be the one to take it away just to release some tension…unlike Max"

"Derek…" my voice broke

"Trust me I'm not heartless if I was then I wouldn't give a damn about you going out with Max or try to warn you about him. I wouldn't want to hit all the guys that try to flirt with you or stay up all night trying not to go into your room when I hear you cry your self to sleep. I wouldn't constantly think about you. I wouldn't hate Max for slowing breaking you and being proud of it. I wouldn't constantly be thinking 'She's going after all these jerks who doesn't even deserve her to look at them and they don't appreciate what's in front them. If I had her I would make sure to do everything in my power to make sure she stays with me let her know I'm the lucky one. I don't deserve her but it doesn't stop me from loving her"

"Derek…" I finally let the tears fall…oddly enough its not because I'm sad like earlier

He just continued as if I didn't say anything "And I keep wondering 'She's going out with all kind of guys at least half of them are jerks…when is she gonna notice me? Will she ever pick me?' don't say I don't care…if anything I probably care too much" he wiped away my tears "I love you" he caressed my cheek.

I leaned into his hand for a little bit then leaned forward so I could kiss him he was shocked at first…for about a second once he got over the shock he kissed me back "I love you too" I smiled at him "I guess I always have…I just thought you never could feel that way about me even if you did love me it would only be sisterly love"

"Trust me I'm never gonna think of you as a sister"

"Good" I kissed him but he pulled away

I looked up at him confused "Wait a minute if you always loved me…then why did you stay with Max?"

I looked down _Crap I knew kissing wasn't going to distract him to long…he must've knew what I was doing damn it he knows me too well_ "I never knew you felt the same way so I just went out with any guy that came along so I don't wallow in my self pity he was just there"

He put his hand on the back of my head and pushed it so it was against his chest "I'm sorry I made you feel like I don't care" he said while running his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"Its ok…I should've just told you instead of being a coward"

"If it makes you feel any better I was being a coward too"

I laughed "It helps a little" I looked back at him leaned up and kiss him. He deepened the kiss and pulled me closer. His hands roamed for a little while but he made sure not to let them linger on my private areas he put his hands on my hips and kept it there. _Unbelievable the one time someone's trying not to go further is when I actually want him too_ I grabbed his hand and dragged it up to my chest letting him know its ok. He smiled but when I put my hands down to the end of his shirt lift it up a little he stopped me and pulled away.

"Whoa whoa whoa" he put his forehead against mine and trying to stop panting "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He gulped "I don't think we should do that yet"

"You don't want to?" I tried to pull away starting to feel a little hurt

He just pulled me closer to him so I couldn't move "No no no no no its not that I don't want to because I do" he looked at me "I always wanted to"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want to push you we could wait really I don't mind waiting longer"

"Ummm Derek in case you forgot I'm not a virgin anymore"

"I know that but you weren't ready"

"I am now"

"You just lost it hours ago…you're not"

"Derek its ok"

"Baby you may think you're ready but you're not" I was about to protest "Sometimes people confuse being ready with wanting"

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Are you sure you would be able to do this without regretting it afterwards like earlier?" I looked down _He makes a good point I don't think I would be to happy afterwards if we did go further now_ "That's how I know…I'll wait until your ready I don't want to force you to do something I know you would regret later"

I smiled "How did I get lucky enough to get you?"

"Hey none of that now I told you I'm the lucky one here" we started kissing again

"Hey Casey you left you're books at my…" We separated so Max wouldn't see us kissing when he came in but he saw us anyways

"Max…what are you doing here?"

"How could you?"

"Max…"

"After I showed you how much I love you and then you just decided I'm not enough so you have to come home and screw you're brother?"

I rolled my eyes at him "Oh please Max save the bullshit for you're next girlfriend because I'm not taking it anymore" _How did I put up with his bullshit all these months I'll never know_

"Whatever I'm out of here"

"Good"

"By the way I'm sure everyone would love to hear that the great Derek Venturi is screwing his whore of a sister" he left and slammed the door before we could say anything.

"He took that rather well don't you think?" I looked back at him

He smiled "Who cares?" he put his arms around my waist "Now where were we before Maxine rudely interrupted us?"

I put my arms around his neck "Oh I don't know I think it was something like this" I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"I think you're right" he said in between kisses "I love you"

"I love you too"


	3. Everything I'm not

"Cause she's everything everything I'm not" I sang quietly "Yes I'm finally done" I've been writing a song for a while now. Its been 3 weeks since Max and I broken up and gotten together with Derek. He's has some serious issues he kept being more of an asshole since we've broken up…I didn't think that was possible but I was proven wrong. He told everyone at school about me and Derek thinking they would make us outcast or something but everyone just said 'its about time' he wasn't to happy about that response. He asked several times for another chance and every time I turned him down he gave me more shit.

I walked out of my room and went to Derek's. I saw him doing his homework on his bed concentrating on it so much he didn't seem to hear me come in but he looked up after I closed the door. He smiled when he saw it was me I walked over by him and he pulled me to his lap. I squealed and giggled not expecting it…which I should've because he does it every time he's sitting down and I'm standing by him. We started kissing "Hey baby I missed you" he kissed me again

"I missed you too" I started to feel guilty because I haven't spend that much time with him since I started writing my song.

"You taking a break from your song?"

I smiled "Nope I'm all finished"

His smile got bigger "Great…does that mean I can hear it now?" I shook my head he frowned "Why not?"

"Because I want to learn how to play guitar first"

"Then can I hear it?"

"Once I learn it and write the notes for my song yeah" he smiled at me again "So when do you wanna start teaching me?"

"Is right now to soon?"

"Nope"

"Good" he picked me up so he can stand and put me back on the bed. He went to grab his guitar then sat back by me. "Ok now this is…"

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

"I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this"

"No you're doing fine babe just need to remember a couple of things other than that you're all set"

"I still need to figure out the notes that'll match my lyrics"

"We'll worry about that a little later but for now lets take a break"

"Derek" I whined

"Just a quick break then we'll go back to the lesson ok?"

"Ok" we went to the kitchen grabbed something to eat and drink after we were done we went back to his room. Almost and hour later I finally got it done.

"Now I just need notes"

"Have any idea what kind of notes you want?"

"Yeah but its all in my head but I can't seem to get it to work on the guitar…you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I get that way too"

"Can you help me with the notes?"

"Of course…but it'll be easier if I knew what kind of lyrics I was working with"

"I'll go get them" I went to my room grabbed the piece of paper went back to his room and handed him the lyrics.

"So what do you think?" I asked nervously

He smiled at me after he was done reading it "Its amazing babe…you could get a lot of money for this"

I just laughed "Yeah right"

"I'm serious Case you should be a song writer you're very good at it"

"Well as strange as this sounds I don't want to think about my future career I just want to finish it and try not to be nervous"

"Yeah that does sound weird…nervous about what?"

"I want to sing this to him…and the school so they would know what kind of guy he is"

"How many songs have you written?"

"For him?" he nodded "This is the only one I was thinking about singing the song you gave me on CD first then sing my song"

"That's great" he kissed me I kissed him back just as I was about to deepen it he pulled away I looked at him confused "We probably should finish this up first before we get carried away" I nodded and we went back to work.

**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER**

"Em wait up" I ran up to her once class ended

She stopped and turned around "What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you could do me a favor"

"What kind of favor?"

"I wanted to show the whole school what kind of guy Max really is"

"What can I do to help?" I smiled and squealed "Ok here are the lyrics" I handed her the piece of paper I just got done printing it out "All you have to do is sing the highlighted parts I already got the background music for it"

"Didn't Derek give you this song on a CD?"

"Yeah but it describes Max doesn't it?"

She nodded "True…so when do we do this?"

"I was hoping at lunch"

"Cool…anything else?"

"Well I was gonna sing the song I wrote after we're done singing this one"

"Need any help with that?"

"No I'm good"

"Ok I'll have the lyrics learned by lunch Case" she started to walk to class

"Thanks Em!" I shouted at her as I walk to my class

"Your welcome" she shouted back

**LUNCH**

Derek set up the speakers, guitar, stereo, and mics up in the cafeteria before lunch started. He made sure to put it where everyone can see. He was just standing there waiting for us.

"You got the lyrics down?" I looked at Emily starting to get nervous

"Yeah you?"

"Of course"

"Ok let's do this" we walked to the mics I got more nervous when everyone slowly stopped what they were doing when they noticed us by the mics. "I can't do this" I started walking away but Derek grabbed my hand.

"Baby its ok you can do this"

"No I can't I think I'm gonna be sick"

"Ok just pretend we're at home just you and me" he was cupping my face "Just look at me and pretend we're at home ok?" I nodded he kissed me making me forget we were in a room full of people. I took his advice and just looked at him and it actually made me feel better.

"Hey everybody" I finally looked at my classmates "I know everyone probably knows me as Max's ex-girlfriend and now Derek's girlfriend" I laughed nervously again about to be sick so I looked at Derek "I know his been saying a lot of stuff that's not true so to set the record straight I wanted to sing a couple of songs to you about him" I spotted Max in the crowd and glared at him "Max this is for you and a warning to all the girls out there" I nodded to Derek and he hit play on the stereo so Me and Emily can start. **AN: WHITNEY AND WH = EMILY DEBRAH COX AND DC= CASEY**

**_[Emily:]_ **

**Um? Hey Deb. **

**_[Casey:]_ **

**Mmm hmm? **

**_[ED:]_ **

**Thank you for being woman enough to come. **

**_[CM:]_ **

**Whitney, what's this about? **

**_[ED:]_ **

**I know he's leaving me for you. **

**_[CM:]_ **

**Who said that? Who told you that it's true? **

_**[ED:]**_

**What is he tellin' you? **

**Could it be the same things that he told me?**

_**[CM:]**_

** He told me that he loved me. **

**_[EM:]_ **

**I heard that. **

**_[CM:]_ **

**He told me I was (harmony) beautiful. **

**How did you know? **

**How did you know? **

**_[EM:]_ **

**Because I played that scene before. **

_**[CHORUS:]**_

**This is a retake of my life. **

**I was his star for many nights. **

**Now the roles have changed, **

**And you're the leading lady in his life. **

**Lights, camera, **

**now you're on. **

**Just remember you've been warned. **

**Enjoy it now, **

**'cause it won't last. **

**Same script, different cast. **

_**[CM:]**_

**What you're saying could be true. **

**But how can I take advice from you? **

_**[ED:]**_

**I'm not hating,**

**But I wish the one before me Would have warned me too babe.**

_**[CM:]**_

** Don't say no more. **

**La La La La La La La La La **

**_[ED:]_ **

**Uncover your ears, girl. **

**_[CM:]_ **

**I'm not listening. **

**La La La La La La La La La **

_**[ED:]**_

**But I know you hear me. **

**Maybe my reasons are wrong, **

**But I know that you believe me. **

_**[CHORUS]**_

**_[CM]_ **

**It's your fault you didn't love him enough. **

**_[ED:]_**

**That's the problem. **

**I loved him too much. **

**And when you love him He becomes unattracted to you.**

**_[CM:]_ **

**Oh no, **

**he's changed and I'll prove you wrong. **

**_[ED:]_ **

**No you won't. **

**_[CM:]_ **

**So go away. **

**Leave us the hell alone! **

**He loves me. **

**_[ED:]_ **

**He'll hurt you. **

**_[CM:]_**

** He'll stay with me. **

**_[ED:]_ **

**He'll leave you. **

**_[ED and CM:]_ **

**For sure! **

**For sure! **

_**[CHORUS]**_

_**[CM:]**_

**This is a retake of my life. **

**You were his star for many nights. **

**But now the roles have changed. **

**I'm the leading lady in his life. **

**Lights, camera, **

**now you're on. **

**Just remember you've been warned. **

**Enjoy it now, **

**'cause this will last. **

**I'm the future, **

**you're his past. **

_**[ED:]**_

**This is a retake of my life. **

**I was his star for many nights. **

**Now the roles have changed, **

**And you're the leading lady in his life. **

_**[ED and CM:]**_

**Lights, camera, **

**now you're on. **

**Just remember you've been warned. **

**_[ED:]_ **

**Enjoy it now. **

**_[CM:]_ **

**Enjoy just now. **

**_[ED:]_ **

**It won't last. **

**_[CM:]_ **

**I know it will last. **

_**[ED and CM:]**_

** Same script, different cast**

Everyone was clapping his ex-girlfriends was clapping the loudest. Emily went to sit by Derek.

"Ok that was a song my new boyfriend gave me to listen to when I was still with Max when he had all of Max's ex-girlfriends to warn me about him this next song I wrote with of course the love of my life Derek Venturi" I smiled at him and he smiled back. Every once in a while I'll glare at Max but most of the time I was smiling at Derek. I picked up the guitar and started playing.

**Oh no**

**Don't go changing**

**That's what you told me from the start**

**Thought you where something different**

**That's when it all just fell apart**

**Like you're so perfect**

**And I can't measure up**

**Well I'm not perfect**

**Just all messed up**

**I was losing myself to somebody else**

**But now I see**

**I don't wanna pretend**

**So this is the end of you and me**

**Cause the girl that you want**

**She was tearing us apart**

**Cause she's everything**

**Everything I'm not**

**It's not like I need somebody**

**Telling me where I should go at night**

**Don't worry you'll find somebody**

**Someone to tell how to live their life**

**Cause your so perfect**

**And no one measures up**

**Yeah all by yourself**

**You're all messed up**

**I was losing myself to somebody else**

**But now I see**

**I don't wanna pretend**

**So this is the end of you and me**

**Cause the girl that you want**

**She was tearing us apart**

**Cause she's everything**

**Everything I'm not**

**Now wait a minute**

**Because of you**

**I never knew all the things that I had**

**Hey don't u get it**

**I'm not going anywhere with you tonight**

**Cause this is my life**

**I was losing myself to somebody else**

**But now I seeI don't wanna pretend**

**So this is the end of you and me**

**Cause the girl that you want**

**She was tearing us apart**

**Cause she's everything**

**Everything I'm not**

**But now I see**

**I don't wanna pretend**

**So this is the end of you and me**

**Cause the girl that you want**

**she was tearing us apart**

**Cause she's everything**

**Everything I'm not**

Almost everyone in the caffiteria stood up and cheered. I put down the guitar as Derek was walking towards me. He put his arms around me picked me up and kissed me. I kissed him back he put me down.

"You are so amazing babe"

"You're not so bad yourself Venturi"

"So what do think he feels about the songs?"

"Well he either realized he has issues to work out or he doesn't wanna believe he has issues either way he won't have a date anytime soon"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because even if you didn't get through to him you made it through all the girls"

"That's all that counts I only did this to warn all the girls what he's gonna try to do with them"

"And to get over him"

"There's not much to get over"

"I get the fact you didn't really love him but I know it still hurt the way he treated you"

"Yeah it did…I guess I did do it to get over him"

"Did it work?"

I smiled at him "Why be sad about losing him when I got you?"

"That's true I'm much a better choice" he smirked at me

"Yes you are"

"I mean I'm smart"

"When you want to be"

"I'm funny"

"Occasionally"

"A complete sap"

"Duh"

"And so much hotter than he is"

"Yeah and a nice body"

"Is that all I am to you? Just a piece of meat?" he started fake crying "I thought you loved me but you just want me for my body"

I laughed "And you call me a drama queen"

"Hey you are a drama queen" he stopped fake crying

"But I'm a girl what's your excuse?"

"I hang out with to much?"

"Der-ek" I tried to be mad at him didn't work though it probably be easier if I wasn't laughing

"I'm kidding I could never get enough of my Casey"

"Wish I could say the feeling is mutual but mom says I shouldn't lie" I said teasingly

"Ca-sey" he tried to act mad I couldn't help but laugh at his sad attempt eventually he started laughing with me. _Hey just because we're in love doesn't mean we're gonna stop picking on each other…where's the fun in that?_

**THE END**


End file.
